super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARCGaming91, that was technically announced on the 4/6-2018. It is the latest game in the "Millennia Hyper Fighting-series", and it will be released on the Nintendo Switch and in Arcades in the future. 'Storyline' 'Summery' All the universes used to be separated from each other in a nice and solid way. But one day, Chakravartin who had restored himself to a weaker state after his battle with Asura, showed up through a black hole and decided to fuse a whole bunch of universes together. In doing so, several of these worlds, the majority of them being absolutely different each other, became connected. Which also ended up destroying both these worlds by letting the inhabitants fight each other. While the inhabitants were fighting each other, Chakravartin set out to harness the life-energies of all the inhabitants that wasn't strong enough to survive. In order to make himself much stronger and maintain the balance of his new fused multiverse. However, a few individuals from all these universes started to realize that the apolacypse was about to happen. So they decided to gather up a bunch of powerful warriors to fight back against Chakravartin. Unfortunately, there were also those that wanted to escalate the apocalypse in order to gain more power themselves. Which distracted the "heroes" and forced them to fight those people, along with other people that didn't belive them or simply didn't trust them. Because they thought that these inhabitants actually appreciated Chakravartin's actions. It finally came to a point where Chakravartin had casted a powerful spell on the inhabitants of all these worlds. The spell made them all furious at each other and thus blame each other for Chakravartin's arrival,including those that originally understood the upcomming danger. So that he could buy himself enough time to drain all the energy away and return to his original state and then go beyond. Chakravartin thought to himself that maybe three of these people would confront them personally after they were done killing each other. But was far from worried, he instead welcomed the idea, because he knew by the time it would happen, he would already be the most powerful creatures in all of existence itself. 'Cinematic Movie' The game will feature a full HD cinematic movie similar to Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover in the game "Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue". The overall length of the movie is around 1 ½ hours long. 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 except without assists and without X-Factor. Where each player picks three characters battle each other. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross-over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. The art-style of the game is also similar to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Other than that, there are no other gameplay mechanics present in the game. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' The roster has been confirmed to have 60 playable characters (the amount used to be 56, but then it was increased due to the development team receiving extra funds to develop the game). Out of these characters, 34 of them returns from Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 (three of which has been reworked) and 26 that are brand-new to the series. 24 of the playable characters confirmed so far are female. 'Character List' Akuma.png| Akuma Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter II Turbo BATTLE THEME! Applejack.png| Applejack Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic BATTLE THEME! NEW Asura.png| Asura Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath BATTLE THEME! Athena_Asamiya.png| Athena Asamiya Franchise: Psycho Soldier Debut: Psycho Soldier BATTLE THEME! NEW Audino.png| Audino Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Black & White BATTLE THEME! Ayane.png| Ayane Franchise: Dead or Alive Debut: Dead or Alive BATTLE THEME! BlackWarGreymon.jpg| BlackWarGreymon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 BATTLE THEME! Captain_America2.png| Captain America Franchise: Marvel Comics Debut: Captain America Comics #1 BATTLE THEME! Chun-Li2.png| Chun-Li Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II - The World Warrior BATTLE THEME! Deadpool.png| Deadpool Franchise: X-Men Debut: Deadpool BATTLE THEME! Ed.png| Ed Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter V BATTLE THEME! NEW Felicia2.png| Felicia Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers BATTLE THEME! NEW Frank_West.png| Frank West Franchise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising BATTLE THEME! Ganondorf2.png| Ganondorf Franchise: The Legend of Zelda Debut: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time BATTLE THEME! Golbez.png| Golbez Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy IV BATTLE THEME! NEW Harley_Quinn.png| Harley Quinn Franchise: Injustice Debut: Injustice: Gods Among Us BATTLE THEME! NEW Hilda_Berg.png| Hilda Berg Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead BATTLE THEME! NEW Hsien-Ko.png| Hsien-Ko Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge BATTLE THEME! James_Bond.jpg| James Bond Franchise: James Bond Debut: GoldenEye BATTLE THEME! Jin_Kazama.jpg| Jin Kazama Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 BATTLE THEME! Johnny_Cage.png| Johnny Cage Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat BATTLE THEME! Old_Joseph_Joestar.png| Joseph Joestar Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders BATTLE THEME! NEW Juri.png| Juri Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Super Street Fighter IV BATTLE THEME! King_Dice.png| King Dice Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead BATTLE THEME! NEW Leatherface.png| Leatherface Franchise: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Debut: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre BATTLE THEME! Lili.png| Lili Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection BATTLE THEME! NEW Little_Mac2.png| Little Mac Franchise: Punch-Out!! Debut: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! BATTLE THEME! Marshall_Law.png| Marshall Law Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken BATTLE THEME! Mileena.jpg| Mileena Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat II BATTLE THEME! Monster_Hunter.png| Monster Hunter Franchise: Monster Hunter Debut: Monster Hunter BATTLE THEME! NEW Morrigan_Aensland(2).png| Morrigan Aensland Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers BATTLE THEME! Render_mr_bean_by_sou_gfx-d56qexj.png| Mr. Bean Franchise: Mr. Bean Debut: Mr. Bean BATTLE THEME! Nakoruru.png| Nakoruru Franchise: Samurai Shodown Debut: Samurai Shodown BATTLE THEME! Nemesis.png| Nemesis Franchise: Resident Evil Debut: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis BATTLE THEME! NEW Pingu.jpg| Pingu Franchise: Pingu Debut: Pingu BATTLE THEME! Pinkie_Pie.png| Pinkie Pie Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic BATTLE THEME! Poison_Ivy.png| Poison Ivy Franchise: DC Comics Debut: Batman #181 BATTLE THEME! NEW Pyro.png| Pyro Franchise: Team Fortress Debut: Team Fortress 2 BATTLE THEME! NEW Raiden.jpg| Raiden Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat BATTLE THEME! NEW Rainbow_Dash.png| Rainbow Dash Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic BATTLE THEME! Rocket_Raccoon2.png| Rocket Raccoon Franchise: Marvel Comics Debut: Marvel Preview #7 BATTLE THEME! Ryu_Hayabusa.png| Ryu Hayabusa Franchise: Ninja Gaiden Debut: Ninja Gaiden BATTLE THEME! NEW Sazh_Katzroy.png| Sazh Katzroy Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII BATTLE THEME! Scyther.png| Scyther Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Green BATTLE THEME! Sentinel_COTA-94.png| Sentinel: COTA-94 Franchise: Marvel vs. Capcom Debut: X-Men: Children of the Atom BATTLE THEME! NEW Serah_Farron.png| Serah Farron Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII BATTLE THEME! Silvally.png| Silvally Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Sun & Moon BATTLE THEME! NEW Sophitia_Alexandra.jpg| Sophitia Alexandra Franchise: Soulcalibur Debut: Soul Edge BATTLE THEME! NEW Starlight_Glimmer.png| Starlight Glimmer Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic BATTLE THEME! Strider_Hiryu2.png| Strider Hiryu Franchise: Strider Hiryu Debut: Strider Hiryu (manga) BATTLE THEME! NEW Suu.png| Suu Franchise: Monster Musume Debut: Monster Musume BATTLE THEME! Tapu_Koko.png| Tapu Koko Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Sun & Moon BATTLE THEME! NEW Thanos.png| Thanos Franschise: Marvel Comics Debut: Iron Man #55 BATTLE THEME! NEW The_Devil.png| The Devil Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead BATTLE THEME! NEW The_Rock.png| The Rock Franchise: World Wrestling Entertainment Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment BATTLE THEME! NEW Twilight_sparkle_smiling_by_90sigma-d8r3qu6.png| Twilight Sparkle Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic BATTLE THEME! NEW Ultron2.png| Ultron Franchise: Marvel Comics Debut: The Avengers #55 BATTLE THEME! Xenomorph.png| Xenomorph Franchise: Alien Debut: Alien BATTLE THEME! Yasha.jpg| Yasha Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath BATTLE THEME! Zelda_(2).png| Zelda Franchise: The Legend of Zelda Debut: The Legend of Zelda BATTLE THEME! NEW 'Voice Actors/Actresses' Most playable characters will have a voice actor/actress (there might be some that don't even have a voice) and some of them will even have the choice between two different voices. A "Main" one that is the one that is set on by default and a "Alternate" one that can be used instead, by going to the options-menu. All the voice actors/actresses for the playable characters (both the main and the alternate) are listed here: 'Rival List' 'STAGES' The game will have a total of 26 different stages, with most if not all being connected to a playable character. All the stages will be unlocked from the start. 2Fort.png| 2Fort (Team Fortress 2) Augus'_Moon.png| Augus' Moon (Asura's Wrath) Cat_Vegas_(Darkstalkers._The_Night_Warriors).png| Cat Vegas (Darkstalkers) Crashed_Helicarrier.jpg| Crashed Helicarrier (Deadpool) DIO's_Mansion.jpg| DIO's Mansion (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders) Dragons_nest.jpg| Dragon's Nest (Tekken 5) Exeggutor_Island.png| Exeggutor Island (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Facility.jpg| Facility (GoldenEye 64) 287512_235074846535855_157579717618702_664532_3618437_o.jpg| Free Imperial City Center (Soulcalibur V) Hyrule_Castle.png| Hyrule Castle (The Legend of Zela: Ocarina of Time) Inkwell_Hell.jpg| Inkwell Hell (Cuphead) Knowmoon_-_Walkway.png| Knowmoon - Walkway (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) Kimihito_Kurusu_Household.png|'Kurusu Household' (Monster Musume) New_Bodhum_year_Unknown.png| New Bodhum - year unknown (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Pingu_Ice_Hockey_Rink.png| Pingu Ice Hockey Rink (Pingu) Ponyville_town_hall_by_gatesmccloud-d6jnhgz.jpg| Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Primeval_Forest_(Monster_Hunter_4).jpg| Primeval Forest (Monster Hunter 4) Railroad_Plains.jpg| Railroad Plains (Digimon Adventure 01) DOA5U_Sky_City_Tokyo_Side_(Ninja_Gaiden_II).jpg| Sky City Tokyo (Ninja Gaiden II) Suzaku-Castle-SFV.jpg| Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) KOF-XIV-Stage-The-Bund.jpg| The Bund (The King of Fighters XIV) The_Pit.jpg| The Pit (Mortal Kombat) The_Watchtower_(Injustice._Gods_among_Us).png| The Watchtower (Injustice: Gods Among Us) Tricell_Laboratory.png| Tricell Laboratory (Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) Willamette_Entrance_Plaza.png| Willamette Entrance Plaza (Dead Rising) WWE_Ring.jpg| WWE Ring (World Wrestling Entertainment) Home Stage list: 'Arcade Mode' Just like the majority of Fighting Games, there will be a single-player mode that focuses on the player (and its three selected characters) going through multiple stages and fighting a powerful boss at the very end. '"Formula"' The Arcade Mode will be made of nine stages (six normal battles, two sub-bosses (one of which has three phases) and a final boss with two forms). # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Sub-Boss #1 (Pandora-Powered Rivals) # Sub-Boss #2 (Statue of the Gods) ## Log Arm, Short Arm & Visage ## Tiger, Magic, Machine, Tiger ## Rest & Lady # FINAL BOSS ## Chakravartin ## Chakravartin: The Creator 'Bosses' 'SUB-BOSSES' The first sub-boss are the official rivals of the characters that the player has selected, but powered-up with the power of Pandora. This will grant all of the characters a power-boost that will increase their strength and speed by around 55 %. Pandora_Mode.png| Pandora-Powered Rivals Franchise: Various (depends on the opponents) Debut: Various (depends on the opponents) Voice Actor: Various (depends on the opponents) Boss Battle Theme!! The second sub-boss is a gauntlet of bosses that takes the form of the Statue of the Gods from Final Fantasy VI. This battle is split up into three phase and after a part has been destroyed, a cut-scene will play where the camera moves upwards to the next phase of the battle. Unlike the previous sub-boss, the numerous health-bars that the Statue of the Gods has will not be visible. Just like in Final Fantasy VI, when a "part" of the Statue has been destroyed, the player will hear a "PEW-sound". Then the Statue won't be able to use that part of its body to attack the player. Except due to the fact that the Statue is fully animated, the Statue will react to a part of its body being destroyed. Tower_of_Gods.png| Statue of the Gods Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy VI Boss Battle Theme!! (Phase 1, 2 & 3) After the last phase has been destroyed, the three characters will be transported towards the heavens by a beam of light. Just like How Link gets transported out of a dungeon after defeating its boss in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. 'The Final Boss' The Final boss has a total of two different phases that all uses different tactics to fight his opponents. If the player loses to any of the phases and choses to continue, then the battle will start over from the very first form. In the first phase, the player will fight Chakravartin who stands completely still in the background and attacks the players with energy beams, projectiles and all types of other spells. After taking a lot of damage, he will crumble to his knees and give the characters an opening to attack him further. Then after a short while, he will stand back up and begin attacking again. In the second phase, he gets increasingly angry and transforms into The Creator. In this fight he will fight his opponents like if he was a playable character. Unlike his previous form, he has a visible health-bar and can be hit by grabs of all types. Chakravartin.png| PHASE 1: Chakravartin Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Boss Battle Theme!! Chakravartin_(the_Creator).jpg| PHASE 2: Chakravartin: The Creator Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath Boss Battle Theme!! After The Creator's health-bar has been depleated, he will receive a beatdown from the character that performed the last hit on him. In a similar fashion to how Asura finished him of in Asura's Wrath (When Asura does it, the beatdown is identical to in that game). Then after the beatdown is over, the player will have to press the B-button again to make The Creator explode and trigger the ending movie of that specific character. 'Ending Movies' After the players has beaten this mode, it will be rewarded with an ending movie for the character that dealt the final blow on the Final Boss. The endings are mostly done in different animations similar to "Tekken Tag Tournament 2", with most of them being animated by the companies that own the character (and in their respective style). Most of the endings are also crossovers with a character making a reference to a completely franchise, mostly for a comedic effect. 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament *** Button Configuration ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode ** Trivia Quiz * ONLINE ** With Anyone *** Ranked *** Lobby Battle **** Join Lobby **** Create Lobby ** With Friends ** Online Party Mode ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * SHOP ** In-game shop *** Product Information ** Online Shop *** Product Information ** What's New? ** Manage Account Money ** Recipe * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum *** Character Art *** Ending Posters ** Trophy Viewer *** Fighters *** Non-Playables **** Bosses **** Cameos ** Character Bios ** Movie Cinema *** Character Endings *** Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Changer *** Character Voice-changer *** Music-changer *** Announcer-changer **** Commentator-mode ON/OFF ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data 'Announcers' Just like in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016, there are a total of ten to choose from. Four of these announcers are available from the beginning while the others can be unlocked by playing through Arcade Mode with different characters. LIST OF ANNOUNCERS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER: Arlo.png| Arlo Franchise: Youtube Status: UNLOCKABLE Gran_Zeno.png| Gran Zeno Franchise: Dragon Ball Status: UNLOCKABLE Hunter.jpg| Hunter Avallone Franchise: Youtube Status: STARTER Jamieson_Price.jpg| Jamieson Price Franchise: Real Life Status: STARTER Maud_Pie.png| Maud Pie Franchise: My Little Pony Status: UNLOCKABLE Mero.jpg| Meroune Lorelei Franchise: Monster Musume Status: STARTER 0975a47197a2a51ac0275b6084290ee6.jpg| Mira Han Franchise: Starcraft Status: UNLOCKABLE Mithra.jpg| Mithra Franchise: Asura's Wrath Status: UNLOCKABLE Salem_Saberhagen.jpg| Salem Saberhagen Franchise: Sabrina the Teenage Witch Status: UNLOCKABLE XPLIYwlL.jpg| Xander Mobus Franchise: Real Life Status: STARTER In the Options-Menu, it is also possible to change to have the announcers commentate the match or just say their lines outside of the battle. 'Announcer Unlock Conditions' 'Misc. Music Tracks' All of the "important" songs besides the character themes, boss themes and the opening-theme are listed here: * MENU THEMES: ** Main Menu Theme ** Network Menu Theme ** Shop Menu Theme ** Daily/Weekly Challenges Theme ** Gallery Theme ** Options Menu Theme * CHARACTER SELECT THEMES: ** THEME #1 - Street Fighter ** THEME #2 - Tekken* ** THEME #3 - The King of Fighters* ** THEME #4 - F-Zero* * ENDING THEMES: ** Main Credits/Ending Theme ** Credits/Ending Theme (When the game is completed 100 %) * OTHER THEMES: ** Arcade Ladder Theme ** Tutorial Theme ** "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme ** Online Waiting Room Theme ** Game Over Theme The character select themes that have a * next to them are songs that have to be bought in the shop in order have them play on the character select screen. 'Trivia' * This game wasn't confirmed on DeviantArt because of all the issues that ARC currently had with him constantly getting logged out. * Lili and The Rock are the first characters confirmed for this game that was originally requested by other people (MsRochefort5 requested Lili and KaminaIsLife requested The Rock). * Lili is the first to receive a new picture after she was originally confirmed. ** She was then followed by Little Mac. * The Rock is also the first character that is an actual living human-being. * Hilda Berg is the first character that isn't voiced by a professional Voice-Actress. ** King Dice and The Devil then followed suit. * Captain America is the first returning veteran who was reworked to be from a different series. Being more like the incarnation from the comics and not from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** He was followed by Rocket Raccoon and then by Ultron who were changed for the same reasons. * The Bund is the first stage to be shared between two characters from two completely different franchises. ** Crashed Helicarrier then followed suit, though the two character that has it as their home-stage as still technically from the same franchise (X-Men). * Applejack, Hsien-Ko, Leatherface and Sentinel: COTA-94 were not originally supposed to be in the game. But they were added in when the developers received some extra funds. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Fighting Games Category:Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018